


The more things change

by Aliawrites



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: Drabble challenge: Nyan thinks about change





	The more things change

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

This world is so different in so many ways. Not so different in others.

There were freedoms he'd never had, and restrictions he worked to understand. 

There were rules here just as there had been there, but here, with these people he could speak freely. Here, he felt safe.

Teal'c and Daniel taught him how to survive in this world so alien to him. They understood because it had been alien to them as well once.

A year ago he never would have believed that his two greatest mentors would end up being those who'd disproved everything he'd ever learned.


End file.
